The purpose of this proposal is to continue the concept of the Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center at Meharry Medical College. The "Center" currently has components in the area of: o Research (basic, clinical and applied), o Genetic Screening, o Laboratory Services, o Education, o Patient Care (infants, children, adults), o Community Outreach, and o Genetic counseling. In addition to the continuation of the above activities the "Center" during the next funding period plans to expand its programs and place more emphasis on the newborn who is discovered through the State of Tennessee newborn screening program. The "Center" has already started to explore the opportunity to develop collaboration with other centers. In addition there is the opportunity to also develop a stronger relationship with industry.